loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Empyreans (Galara)
Empyreans are the winged followers of Tzu'misel, created from the Aventi to fill the sky. Statistics Block Natural Humanoid Average Height: 5'–5´6˝ Average Weight: 90–130 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity Size: Medium Speed: 5 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Common Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Perception ________________________________________ Slow Fall: You treat all falls as though they were 20ft shorter than they are. Lightning Affinity: You gain Resist Lightning 5 + 1/2 your level. Glide: You can glide. As a standard action while airborn, you can move your speed in a straight line. If you cannot move your speed, you immediately begin to fall. Each round you use this ability, you move 5ft closer to the ground. You can not use this ability if you are carrying a heavy load. Aerial Burst: You can use the Aerial Burst power as an encounter power. Aerial Burst With a surge of effort, you thrust yourself into the air. Encounter - Racial Move Action - Personal Effect: Fly 6 squares. At the end of this movement, you can use your Glide ability, which still takes a standard action. If you don't, you float gently to the ground without taking falling damage. Physical Qualities The Empyreans are short and thin humanoid folk. There skin tones range the same as human complexions. The typical Empyrean's hair color is can also run the same range as a humans, although red is fairly common and in rare circumstances can be a brilliant gold. Their eyes tend to be red, green, gold, or silver, although rare Empyrean's have no eye coloring at all, making their eyes seems almost to have diamonds within them. Arching from their backs are large feathered wings, which run the full range of colors. The colors of these wings often change as they grow, often changing to reflect the individual. A typical Empyrean child can use his flight and glide ability within 2 years of being born, but do not reach full maturity until around 16. They can live as long as 200 hundred years, although by 180 most can no longer glide Empyrean Characteristics Noble, brave, tenacious, graceful, open-minded, unconventional Racial Feats Heroic Feats Element Affinity Element Affinity Prerequisites: Empyrean, Intelligence 13 Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls when you use a power with the lightning of thunder keyword. Powerful Glide Powerful Glide Prerequisites: Empyrean Benefit: When you use your glide ability, you do not fall closer to the ground at the end of each round. Strong Burst Strong Burst Prerequisites: Constitution 13, Strength 13, Empyrean Benefit: When you use your Aerial Burst racial power, you can fly 8 instead of 6. Paragon Feats Improved Lightning Resistance Improved Lightning Resistance Prerequisites: Empyrean Benefit: Your lightning resistance increases to 8 + your level. Multiple Burst Multiple Burst Prerequisites: Constitution 15, Empyrean Benefit: You can use your Aerial Burst racial power twice per encounter, but one once per round. Fluff This will change and adapt as we progress. This is only the current fluff. The Empyreans are a noble race that prefer to stick to the high mountains. Category:GCustom Races